jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jerba
Ein Jerba ist ein eher selten verwendetes, zotteliges Wüstenlebewesen von Tatooine. Jerbas werden von Einwanderern sowie von Jawas als Reit- und Lasttier genutzt und hauptsächlich von den Pacithhip gezüchtet. Außerdem werden die Milch, das Leder und das Fleisch der Jerba verwendet. Ein Jerba-Hüter war Swilla Corey. Käufer schauen in der Regel zuerst auf die Zähne eines Jerbas, um dessen Alter herauszufinden. Erwähnungen *Der Japor-Talisman, den Padmé Naberrie von Anakin Skywalker geschenkt bekam, wurde mit einer Jerbalederkordel zusammengebunden. *Ein Jerba wurde beim Coruscant Lifestock Exchange and Exhibition zum Verkauf angeboten. *Im Haus von Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Tatooine liegt ein Jerbafell auf dem Boden. *An der Außenseite von Chalmuns Cantina sowie in der Tosche-Station sind Ronto- und Jerba-Ringe angebracht, wo diese angebunden werden können, während ihre Besitzer in der Cantina beziehungsweise der Station sind. *In Jabbas Palast brät Jerbafleisch am Spieß. *Jabba besaß außerdem eine Jerbaschädeltrophie, die neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo hing. *Die Schuhe von Leia Organas Sklavenkleidung waren aus Jerbaleder hergestellt. Bild:Padmes-Jabor-talisman.jpg Bild:JerbafleischJabbasPalast.jpg Bild:Jerba-lederschuhe.jpg Hinter den Kulissen Trivia right|thumb|Ein Tauntaunkopf|80px *Die Jerbas wurden nach der tunesischen Insel Djerba benannt, wo für Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung Außenaufnahmen von Mos Eisley gemacht wurden. *In Battlefront sind die beiden Trophäen neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo gegen den Kanon beides Tauntaunköpfe, erkennbar an den nach unten geformten Hörnern. Laut dem Kanon (Alle Welten und Schauplätze) ist die rechte Trophäe ein Jerbakopf und die linke ein Tauntaunkopf. *Es gibt mehrere Interpretationen, wofür die beiden Köpfe neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo stehen könnten. Womöglich ritt Han Solo schon einmal auf einem Jerba, weil er in Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück auf einem Tauntaun reitet. Es könnte aber auch dafür stehen, dass Han Solo – wie die Jerbas und die Tauntauns – ein Nutztier von Jabba ist. Geschichte right|thumb|150px|[[George Lucas steht mit seiner Frau Marcia vor einem Jerba]] left|thumb|200px|Die Jerba-Requisite vor der Cantina-Mauer während einer Drehpause Jerbas wurden für Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung von den britischen Production Designern, geführt von John Barry, entworfen. Das Aussehen stammt ursprünglich von einem Konzept für einen Bantha. Es wurden nur zwei Jerbas aus Plasik und Glasfasern gebaut. Das Fell der Requisiten besteht aus echten und künstlichen Tierhaaren. Nur der Kopf von einem Jerba kann leicht zur Seite bewegt werden, der Rest ist unbeweglich. George Lucas gab den Jerbas im Drehbuch keinen Namen, daher wurden sie letzen Endes nach einem kleinen Fischerdorf in Tunesien, wo die Szenen von Mos Eisley gefilmt wurden, benannt. right|thumb|100px|[[Carrie Fisher sitzt auf einem Jerba]] Die Jerbas und andere Requisiten wurden von den Elstree Studios in London mit mehreren gemieteten Lastwagen zum tunesischen Set gebracht. Eine der zwei Jerba-Requisiten steht am Eingang der Cantina neben einem Taurücken, die andere Requisite ist vor einer Mauer der Cantina festgebunden. Demnach sind die Jerbas in Eine neue Hoffnung in den Szenen zu sehen, wo Luke Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi Chalmuns Cantina betreten beziehungsweise wieder verlassen und wo Sturmtruppler in die Cantina gehen und C-3PO sagt: „''Das gefällt mir gar nicht.“ Nach den Filmaufnahmen wurde der Jerba für mögliche weitere Mos-Eisley-Szenen in den Elstree Studios gelagert. Weil keine zusätzlichen Szenen gedreht wurden, blieb der Jerba für den Fall, dass der Film ein Erfolg wird und man die Requisite wieder benötigt. Trotz des großen Erfolges wurde der Jerba in keinem weiteren Film mehr verwendet. Die Jerba-Requisite war auf einer britischen Pferderennen-Wohltätigkeits-Show im Sommer 1978 zu sehen. Carrie Fisher wurde fotografiert, wie sie auf einem Jerba sitzt. Fans und Presse dachten zuerst, dass dies ein neues Star Wars-Ungeheuer von dem noch in der Produktion befindenden Film Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück sei. David West Reynolds baute ein eigenes "Mos Eisley Exterior"-Spielset, in dem er einen Jerba verwendete, ihn aber "Minyak" nannte. Als Reynolds die illustrierten Enzyklopädien schrieb, erwähnte er, dass Leias Stiefel aus Jerbaleder sind und der Japor-Talisman eine Jerbalederkordel besitzt. Quellen *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' (Seite 407, Gebundene Ausgabe) *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Battlefront'' (Soforteinsatz: Tatooine Jabbas Palast) *''The Wildlife of Star Wars'' (Seite 164 und 172) *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' (Seite 130, 131, 132, 134 und 160) *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' (Seite 28) *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' (Seite 13) *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' (Ausgabe 49, Seite 64) *Swilla Corey in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Externe Links *Jerba-Zoologie bei TheForce.net *Jabbas Jerba- und Tauntaunköpfe bei TheForce.net *The Hard Times of a Jerba Fan im StarWars.com-Blog von Arleil_Schous **The Hard Times of a Jerba Fan mit Bildern *THE MISSING RESIDENT OF TATOOINE von Scott Weller Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Tatooine en:Jerba